earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
PvE
While the game is set in an open world PvP setting, PvE fans should not worry about lack of PvE content. We are developing an MMOPRG and will cover all good aspects of such game. There will be lots of PvE in Earthrise. Battle skill advancement will not be possible without PvE, monsters and NPC enemies will drop crafting components and other items, quests will also require PvE involvement. There will be numerous PvE opponents, inhabitants of Enterra island such as mutated animals, robots and aggressive human factions.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=450.msg7972#msg7972 Mob AI & Constant Challenge In Earthrise the mobs will continue to be challenging regardless of what skill combination you took, this is done to keep the game from turning into a mindless grind or make it so that some skill setups would have it too easy. Now let us go in more detail of how this is achieved; Each type of PvE opponent will feature several levels of difficulty with its own set of abilities and statistics that will challenge players of all "power levels" therefore very few opponents will be considered intended for weaker or powerful characters only. Despite their difficulty and powers geared towards constant progression of power, opponents will have a random factor in designing their behavior pattern, or AI - some will be self-sacrificing in combat while others will break under the pressure of the combat and run away; some will call for help and enrage their nearby friends, others will prefer a single combat; some will be more attentive and paranoid about their envinronment, while others will close an eye for what is happening around; some will be more cunning and use their abilities better than others. Players won't know what to expect from their opponents, thus combat with each mob will provide a small, but constant challenge in predicting ways to deal with the most complex behavior and preparing for it in advance.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=1696.msg26123#msg26123 Raid Mobs Too many random effects in raids can be a double edged sword, while it can be fun it can also become very frustrating if the Raid Mob suddenly do something completely unexpected resulting in a wipeout of the raid force. Therefore Raid mobs, like in other games, will be very difficult to kill and their tactics should be predictable in order to prevent constant wipeout.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=1696.msg26123#msg26123 Also Earthrise Players will not have to spend days and nights waiting for items of their dreams to drop from the Special zone boss(Not Instance).http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=241.0 Questing Apart from simple errands (move x from y to z) to more advanced errands (move x from y to z n times and talk to person a, b and c in between), Earthrise also offers a more linear storyline similar to what other RPGs offer. The randomly generated errands provides players with a easy way of gaining influence with the smaller organizations in Earthrise, but will also include negative standings towards organizations of opposite ideals. PvE Rewards In Earthrise you won't need to grind tons of mobs for just that item you want, there will also be no incentive for someone to kill hundreds of same type monsters over and over again in order to get an item he or she needs.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=450.msg7972#msg7972 The best items will also come from Crafting, however as explained in the Crafting and the obtaining of resources in Earthrise article PvE found items can be broken down and made into more powerful items. The world exists out of high security and low security zones, the lower the security the greater advancement rate and the greater the reward in items but take note the lower the security zone the more it is also open to PvP hostile action.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=241.0 The interrelationship between PvP and PvE PVE content, in addition to the randomly generated missions as seen in many other games will feature objectives which include combat, crafting, and exploration which will tie into the sociopolitical system within the game. This in turn will have an influence on the PVP experience that players share within the game. For example, many of the PVE missions within Earth Rise will center around the competition for the collection of resources among the varied organizations. These resources will then in turn be used to allow for the creation of organization monopolized technology which will only be obtainable by those characters who have enough reputation established with that specific faction. Furthermore, as the relationships and conflicts cause a change in position between the different organizations, their needs and demands for resources will also evolve accordingly. As a result many of the organization related missions will require the donation of crafted items, and other consumables to that faction which will be rewarded by ways of monetary gain and a higher reputation with that organization. In turn, the higher reputation will allow the individual to select from a larger availability of rewards. Some of these rewards for example include weapons, and other items which are crafted from limited, monopolized designs which are made available from that organization which will confer additional advantages onto the crafted items. These items, will by default allow for an advantage in PVP when going against those who have the generic versions of these tools.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=4752.0